DRW TheConvictsSUCK
About me Name: Alex XBL gamertag: RAP IS CRAP56 Weapon of choice: spiked bat, portable lawn mower. Unless you're an asshole, just add me and I will play with you. I think I am the only person on this wiki who thinks they would like the old Dead Rising(beta) more than the final release. I SOOOOOOOOO BADLY want them to release the Dead Rising beta for free on XBLA. Oh, and Frank didn't run like an idiot in the beta. AND he had a better suit =). P.S. I am not saying I don't like the final release. I really like the final game. Dead Rising things I wish would happen * Dead Rising 2:Case Zero to release on the PSP. Think about it. It really would not be that bad. The area will not be as big as DR2's, and you do not need to put a bunch of zombies on screen. Assassins Creed: Bloodlines wasn't that bad and it did not have that many NPCs on screen. It could maybe use that game's engine. The combo weapons system would still be intact and you would still have that trademark Dead Rising zombie killing. You would still be immobile while shooting due to only having one analog stick, but that wasn't that bad, and there isn't much emphasis on firearms anyway. Using melee weapons would obviously handle well. Psychopaths would still be fun to fight, or most of them should be(Was fighting Cletus supposed to be fun?)The camera system(not Frank's camera) would be a little different, similar to the camera in infinity mode in which you press LT(or L, in the PSP's case) to recenter the camera back behind Chuck. Yes, the graphics would have a MAJOR downgrade, but is Dead Rising a game that revolves around graphics? No. It revolves around gameplay. What do you think? Let me hear your opinions! Criticism is fine. * More variety in infinity mode, and enemy survivors appearing much more. I enjoy infinity mode a lot. But one thing I did not like was how often psychopaths and survivors appeared, which wasn't often. Another thing I would like is to happen more often is psychopaths appearing in areas that have nothing in relation to their campaign location(that rhymes!). Examples are Adam in Paradise Plaza, Jo on the rooftop, Steven in Crislip's, Larry in the North Plaza, and Paul in the Entrance Plaza. This adds more variety and less predictability * Zombies spawning in stores. I ALWAYS wondered why zombies never somehow wandered into stores... * Edit: SUPER AWESOME EDIT!!!1!. OK. Tell me what you think of this: * game mode name: survival # of players:6-16 * objective:survive the area and be the last man standing(think Deathwatch from Madworld) * info on mode: sixteen players spawn in a random place in the map. It will be a TIR game mode lacking a crowd. The three maps are: * Willamette Parkview Mall, Still Creek and Fortune city. * Players health will NOT drain like infinity mode. * Everyone starts at level 50.(i'm thinking about changing this)